You Can't Escape
by Kazima Kuwabara
Summary: Please run, please run away with me...Kuwabara ran carrying his heavy burdan...the demon kept slicing at his back but Yusuke was more important then the cuts on his back. Besides, if he died saving Yusuke he could rest in peace. Yaoi.


Alright. I'm a big fan of Say Anything-I think they are just the best band ever. This is my third favorite song I hope you enjoy it. Oh, and as always I don't own anything.

_If it is like this_…then it is the song lyrics.

If it is like this…then it is the actual story.

**1234**

_Please run…_

Kuwabara winced biting his lip so as not to cry out as he shielded the heavy burden in his arms. Kuwabara couldn't remember the time he'd ever run this fast. His limbs were not his own, and any obstacle in his path-though they all blurred together-were easy to dodge. However it was a little hard to focus with long black hair whipping in his face and tiny groans coming from the man with the black hair that flapped so freely in the wind.

"Urameshi…demon or not…you should cut you fucking hair," Kuwabara grumbled though there was no bite in his complaint.

Something again nicked Kuwabara's calf and Kuwabara calmly whispered, "47…" With each slash from his pursuing enemy he had begun a count to keep his mind level headed, and his thoughts cool and collected. Kuwabara had learned a lot over the passing of time, and now at the age of 28 it seemed as if he ascended beyond the strength of any human that ever graced the body of Earth.

Yenma had even asked him once to join the high-ranking beings that protected the heavens.

"How could I join you when you hate the one I love the most?" Kuwabara had answered.

And for once Yenma understood.

A sting in his neck.

"48…"

_Please run…_

By the time Kuwabara had reached number 59 he had run out of room to run. He glanced down at the cliff and raging rapids at the bottom of a 30 foot drop below him. He frowned and looked at the man in his arms. Yusuke looked oddly peaceful in his arms, serene in his unconscious slumber. Kuwabara smiled a bit and heard the laughter just behind him.

"Look at that back of yours human…" a delightful voice hissed, "Just look at it."

Kuwabara remained looking at Yusuke's face smiling at his best friend, the most important thing in his life. Besides even if he wanted he couldn't turn to look at his back. However, there was no need, Kuwabara already knew what it looked like. Kuwabara had thin long cuts all over the back of his body. There were four on the back of his head, and Kuwabara only regretted that if he survived this battle the hair would have trouble growing back.

"Ah…you're a bother demon…Urameshi and Hiei are going to make fun of me until my hair grows back," Kuwabara sighed looking up at the gray thundering skies above him. "Ah rain is coming," Kuwabara noted carelessly and then his eyes widened just a bit and he smiled. "Ah speaking of Hiei…"

Kuwabara tossed Yusuke's body high in the air and a black blur caught the body and then appeared at the top of a tree holding Yusuke over his shoulder.

"Kuwabara…what the hell happened to you?" Hiei called out voice calm, but eyes wide. "You're aura…"

Kuwabara smiled, his face…so unlike the normally goofy, some times arrogant one he normally flashed at Hiei. "Ah…I hoped it was you. Lucky guess!"

"Don't ignore me!!" The demon that Kuwabara had not turned to face roared as he charged.

However Kuwabara faded away as mist does after the morning's cool air touches the light fog; Kuwabara had appeared behind the demon and rendered the beast to the ground with out looking at him. Kuwabara had placed his foot in the demon's back and while holding both the demons arms stretched high enough to be near Kuwabara's chin, he held beast in while he kept his gaze with Hiei's.

Kuwabara had not looked at him once.

"Hiei…please run."

_Please run…_

"What…Kuwabara…?" Hiei kept staring at the man he knew to be Kuwabara, yet at the same time was not. This did not make sense. Yes, that was Kuwabara…and yes Kuwabara had grown strong over the passing years, but this strength, this cool and collected Kuwabara did not make…

How was this Kuwabara?

"Hiei…please take Urameshi and run. When he is safe, if you like you can come help me, though I'm hoping I'll be done by the time you deliver Urameshi to someone who can help him."

Hiei stared down at Kuwabara, eyes narrowing, "What did you do human?"

"I guess you're not leaving until I tell you…" Kuwabara sighed smiling, "I made a pact with this demon here. I swore my loyalty to him so that I may have an extended life, and extended power."

Hiei looked shocked and angrily snarled, "What the HELL were you thinking!? Now you're not going to be yourself ever again! You fool! You fucking moron! You-"

Hiei was cut off by the stern look that flashed over Kuwabara's face, "Hiei…since I was 17 I have been training my mind to deal with this pact. I have trained long and hard, and a few months ago I succeeded in making sure my mind would stay intact and calm after I made this pact. I wouldn't have chosen such an option but if I wanted to stay at Urameshi's side, I really had no choice. Not even Koenma could help me in that matter, and I would never join Yenma. I'll never join anyone who hates Urameshi. So…"

Kuwabara let out a small sigh of breath, as if he was dealing with a petulant child.

"…I've been looking for a demon to swear myself to that did not hate Urameshi, or even was aware of him. I found one, and now I am close to that of a demon…but not quite. So all that is left is to destroy the one that created the pact…and with that it means I will no longer be his servant. I will be the master of my own life. Don't worry…when I get further used to this new power I'll still be the same Kuwabara, the best swordsman alive…"

Kuwabara's face narrowed, "So, please run away, and get Urameshi far away from here."

_Away with me…_

"You wanted to stay with us that badly…I don't get it," Hiei admitted body tense.

"I didn't want to age. Even I can break a rule in my honor code and be selfish Hiei," Kuwabara answered eyes firm on Hiei's face, "I wanted to live and be able to be at friends' sides forever…I wanted to get stronger like all of you…I wanted to live here in the demon world…and I want to be with Urameshi forever, or as long as he's still breathing in the realm. So this was my only option. Now…go. I'll see you again if I live."

Hiei blinked…and then was gone.

Kuwabara smiled and released the demon he had indeed formed the pact with and smiled at his former Master.

"I should have known," the demon hissed as his arms hung limply about his sides, "I should have known you would betray me…I saw it in your eyes yet I pretended it wasn't there. I wanted that mysterious power…what a fool I am."

"I do apologize for using you as a tool, but as I told Hiei," Kuwabara raised his hand his sword appearing in his grip, "I had to do what I could to stay with my loved ones. Even if I broke a few rules in my honor code…don't you worry…I will always regret what I've done."

And with that the demon charged howling at his servant who would be fighting with him to earn his freedom and retain this amount of power graced to him through the demon pact.

_Please come, please come…_

Hiei ran faster then he ever had before. He felt cold all throughout his body and the pounding of his heart would not stop. Kuwabara had taken a demon pact, no human had ever been able to make pact with a demon and keep such a level head, much survive such a deal of he tried to break his pact and destroy his master. Yet Kuwabara…despite his cool and seemingly more intelligent personality seemed the same, he was just concentrating and focusing a little more.

"That fool..." Hiei whispered as he carried Yusuke over his shoulder. "That fool!"

'You can't win this alone,' Hiei thought as he picked up the speed. No matter what a demon makes a pact with a human knowing one thing.

That he has control over that human. Kuwabara would be greatly hindered in this battle and unable to defend himself as greatly as Kuwabara presumed he could. Hiei grit his teeth, 'To go this far…why the hell did he not ask us for help? Fool…does he really think that he is the only one that got attached to this bond we have formed through the battles we've faced?' Hiei thought holding Yusuke tightly against him.

"Kuwabara you're an idiot and if you die I'll never forgive you…" Hiei hissed as he collapsed outside the doors of Mukuro's home. As he expected she was already waiting for him.

"We must hurry…" The woman said casting both her eyes on Yusuke.

_Please come and stay with me…_

Kuwabara glared hard at the enemy as his legs stopped moving. The nameless demon smirked, "You really thought it would be so easy to defeat me? You great fool you should have killed me while you had the chance."

"I promised myself to never kill people in the backs, I will only break that rule for one person," Kuwabara said wiping the blood from his nose.

"That demon? The one you call Yusuke Urameshi? Why?"

"Because I love him. I made myself, built myself to be with honor and respect towards everyone and everything, but it is he I sold myself to long ago when we were 14. I am his puppet to do as he wished, and he is my puppeteer. He may not know this, but it's my promise to myself," Kuwabara on his kneeled state glared at the demon, "Come at me. I will still fight you like this."

_I don't know what to do…_

Hiei left in a flash as soon as Yusuke was secure. He was running only a moment when he was met up with Youko.

"Kurama…you came?" Hiei asked looking at him as he bounded from treetop to treetop.

The fox smiled at Hiei, "Do you really think Yomi could stop me from coming when a friend of mine is suffering and in need of aid?"

Hiei turned back to looking straight ahead, "Hmm. Kuwabara made a pact with a demon."

"I know…I was the one who told him what to do…and how to make the pact," Kurama said long silky silver hair flowing behind him.

"Why would you do such a dangerous thing?" Hiei asked a hint of anger in his voice.

"Those three years that Kuwabara and I spent together, we became closer. Good friends…and he entrusted me with his feelings for Yusuke. He told me he wanted to find a way to stay with Yusuke forever…or at least as long as Yusuke was alive," Kurama jumped high in the air as the first rain drop fell on his white ear, making it twitch, "And as his friend I told him what needed to be done, and helped train his mind."

Hiei remained silent for a moment, "Why did you not come get me? I would have helped."

"Sorry Hiei…but you are too soft with Kuwabara. I needed to ensure he would be able to retain who he was and softness could not be permitted," Youko said chuckling, "You really are too kind to Kuwabara, Hiei."

"I hate you."

_If once more I lose you…_

Yusuke awoke 15 minutes later, eyes just as alert as ever. He sat up quickly only to be shoved back down by Mukuro, "You're wounds are not done. You need another half hour, remain still," the woman said in her callous way.

"Where is Kuwabara?" Yusuke asked voice raw from ill use.

"Fighting the demon that he made a pact with. He is planning on becoming his own master," Mukuro smiled, "To think that he would be able to keep his mind clear at a time like this…I would like to fight him to see what power he has now."

"Why…would he…that asshole!" Yusuke growled bringing his hand up to tear at his long hair.

"He loves you. That is why-" Mukuro was cut off as Yusuke's arm shot out to grab her arm.

"Shut up…I don't want you to tell me that. I want him to…tell me how he feels. I'm going to ask him myself…and kick his sorry hide for doing something so reckless."

Yusuke forced himself up body trembling with power.

"Get out of my way Mukuro," he warned, "Or I will destroy you."

_It will tear me in two…_

Kuwabara gasped as he was swung into a tree. His body was being ripped apart he could barely stand it.

"Fucker…you fucker…Why won't you die?" The demon demanded as he held Kuwabara by the leg as he glared at the human. The demon had doubled in size and now towered over Kuwabara. Kuwabara blinked lazily staring at the demon from his upside down state. He blinked a few more times to clear the spots that danced over his eyes, and whispered, "I won't die. Only Urameshi…can give me permission to die."

The demon growled, "I will rip you apart and cast your body where he will never find you! When I'm through with you I will make sure you two never see each other again, not even in death!"

"He'll find me even if you kill me here…but I'm not planning to die here," Kuwabara informed the demon.

"You think your friends can save you? I have a vast army of servants, they will not get here in time to help you!" The demon laughed cockily.

"Fool…I will defeat you on my own," Kuwabara said as he broke away landing on his feet, "You presume that I even need your power to defeat you, I have my own power that you don't even know about pal," A cocky smile slipped on Kuwabara's face, "So don't think that I can't kill you by just relying on myself. Now, enough chit-chat! Let's go!" And Kuwabara charged again as he slipped further into his normal personality. He was starting to get used to this, which meant the demon would lose more and more control of Kuwabara.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" The demon howled angrily, but despite all his bellowing, there didn't seemed to be an ounce of confidence in that battle cry.

_If you should go right now, if you should go right now_…

Yusuke raced across the terrain, brown eyes narrowed and long hair whipping behind him like a thick black sheet. His heart seemed as still as his blank mind. He couldn't think straight, he was too angry. Angry at it at all…Kuwabara doing this pact, Hiei leaving him to go save Kuwabara by himself...Kurama being free to assist Hiei in Kuwabara's rescue.

Those two assholes.

At one point he ran into some S-class demons. They were no match for him, not while he was this angry. A few moments later he passed Kurama and Hiei, but did not help them as they tried to call out to him. They were fighting demons, and only called out to him out of surprise. Neither of them expected him to help, but he still had to shout out at them in his snarky tone.

"Fight those demons on your own! Screw you guys! You're in big trouble when I rescue Kuwabara!"

And then Yusuke arrived where Kuwabara was fighting.

"KUWABARA!" Yusuke cried out Kuwabara's head wearily raising as he lifted his head from within the demons clutches. The demon held Kuwabara tight in his fist, one of Kuwabara's arms hanging over the closed fist, while his head rest on his shoulder. However Kuwabara had still managed to rais his head, and stared back at Yusuke.

It looked…so odd to Yusuke. Kuwabara had not looked this calm and serene since Kuwabara had decided to sacrifice himself at the Dark Tournament so Yusuke could have the strength to defeat Toguro. And Yusuke didn't like that one bit. He had nightmares about that face Kuwabara had made, that calm face that was willing to die for him. Yusuke felt an involuntary shudder pass through him and Yusuke cried out, "Kuwabara what the hell are you doing?!"

And Yusuke went cold at Kuwabara's answer.

"I don't know...dying?" Kuwabara offered voice sounding tired.

_If you should go right now...I want to see you but I don't know how_…

"You idiot!" Yusuke snapped baring his fangs, "If I had come here and you were gone I'd…I don't know what I'd do you dumb shit."

Kuwabara smiled and rest his head back on his shoulder, "I love you," he said simply and smiled a bit wider.

Yusuke felt his heartbeat finally for the first time since he'd started running to rescue Kuwabara. Yusuke's cheeks burned and he clenched his fists. Yusuke tore his eyes from Kuwabara's face and glared over at the demon, "I'll answer you Kuwabara when I take care of this idiot here. So you just hang on." Yusuke took a step forward, only stopping when he heard that familiar smug goofy chuckle from Kuwabara.

"Sorry Urameshi…as much as I'd like to stop right now, and just rest I have to kill him or I'll just go back to being a regular human, and I'll die one day," Kuwabara said opening his closed eyes, and in an instant the demon's hand was blown off. Kuwabara stood on the ground most of his shirt burned away. "I can't listen to you this time...not that I hardly ever did. Bit I really can't obey you this time…not if I want to stay with you."

Kuwabara looked at Yusuke, "So Urameshi, please run away."

_Please run, please run…Please run away with me…_

Yusuke felt his heart pound and before he could say anything Kuwabara had engaged in battle once more. Yusuke was frozen to the spot and stared at his long time friend. Kuwabara was different…and Yusuke hated it.

"Why would you change for me…damn it where's that goof ball…?" Yusuke asked himself his throat closing tight. He liked Kuwabara the way he was. Kuwabara had never been just some human. He was a man of honor, and kept his word. Yusuke has always known he could depend on him, and that was a big deal for Yusuke. Yusuke had led a life knowing he couldn't count on anyone, not even his dad stuck around to be there for him. But Kuwabara had been there.

Kuwabara had smiled at him, and thrown that first punch. And since then Yusuke could depend on Kuwabara to fight him at least once a week. And Yusuke had loved it. Though he was still stronger then Kuwabara, Kuwabara admittedly was the hardest person to beat. And when the two became friends, Yusuke knew he could depend on him as back up, even more then Kurama and Hiei. Kuwabara had his absolute trust and faith. Kuwabara was everything.

"You didn't have to change to stay with me...I could have found a way..." Yusuke muttered angrily eyes focused on Kuwabara's fight. "You asshole...I'd never let you escape from me..."

And then he closed his fists and charged at the demon ripping off the demon's arm, the one with the missing hand provided by Kuwabara. Kuwabara stared back at Yusuke obviously surprised. Yusuke then grabbed Kuwabara and threw him down on the ground as the demon hollered in agony.

"Ass," Yusuke hissed aggressively.

_Please come, please come…Please come and stay with me…_

Yusuke shoved Kuwabara roughly on the ground with his forearm leering down at Kuwabara. Kuwabara eyes were wide and his face dirty from the battle. He looked so confused, and maybe ever afraid of Yusuke. Yusuke's eyes narrowed and a low growl seemed to come from his chest.

Yusuke dipped down and kissed Kuwabara firmly keeping Kuwabara pinned in place. "Idiot…Idiot…" Yusuke whispered on Kuwabara's lips as he lightly pulled away only to kiss Kuwabara again. When he pulled away again slightly panting and staring at the flushed human below him he whispered, "I would have formed the pact with you…" Yusuke frowned, "I could have done it…and then there would have been no need to kill your master, or do any of this. Because if you had made the pact with me, you would never have been my servant. You would have remained my equal...and this battle wouldn't have been necessary, 'cuz I would never let you go," Yusuke said pressing his brow to Kuwabara's. "You're in this relationship with me now, and I'm not letting you go. Once you start this with me I'm never going to let you escape…do you agree with the terms?"

Kuwabara looked up at Yusuke still slightly panting from being held so firmly down, and kissed so passionately, and of course from the look on Yusuke's face-so demanding and sure of himself. Kuwabara finally smiled, "Okay…"

"PAY ATTENTION!!" The demon hollered breaking the atmosphere as he threw his fists at the two men.

_I don't know what to do if once more I lose you…_

Yusuke and Kuwabara rolled away from each other to dodge the demon and both glared at the beast.

"What the hell is your problem? I was gonna say something important!" Kuwabara whined.

Yusuke laughed, "Oh good…I thought that you'd be all serious forever. I like you better as a moron."

"Urameshi…fuck you," Kuwabara said turning to flip Yusuke off. He smirked, "I'll be back to normal as soon as I kill his ass...and even now I'm starting to feel like my old self."

Yusuke appeared next to the tall human and grabbed Kuwabara by the wrist, he tugged him hard against him, "No…fuck you Kuwabara." And then smirking all the while, clearly not giving a fuck about the enemy demon, he properly tongued Kuwabara.

"STOP IT! STOP IT! STOP IT! PAY ATTENTION TO ME!!" The demon snarled as he slammed his large limbs towards the two. They parted and both Yusuke and Kuwabara grumbled.

"Son of a fucking bitch…dammit…dammit…"

"Dammit…it was getting good!! Ahg, I'm going to kill that stupid…"

The demon enraged by their lack of care for him, and how the two seemed more concerned with pawing at each other rather then fighting, screamed baring his sharp teeth. The demon howled releasing more strength and seized Kuwabara his grip stronger then the last time as his power blazed out of control.

_It will tear me in two_…

"Put him down!" Yusuke snarled dropping on all fours like a wild beast, ready to charge should the demon even make Kuwabara produce one tiny whimper of pain.

The demon laughed at the order, "Giving me an order now are we? Why would I listen to you?! He is my servant, and has become disobedient. And as his master it is my duty to punish him for his ill behavior! It is my right, so says the pact, and I am going to tear him limb from li-"

The demon was cut off short as suddenly his only remaining hand was sliced clean off. The demon paused eyes wide and looked over to where Kuwabara stood. The ground seemed to be pulsing beneath Kuwabara as he held the demon's hand perfectly intact, hell the missing appendage wasn't even bleeding for a whole minute, the severing had been so clean.. Kuwabara's cool blue eyes had turned an odd color of silver, and in the night they stared hard up at the demon.

"You're an idiot…if you increase your power…you increase mine…as well as lose control over most of me…I think I can kill you fully now…"

Yusuke looked at Kuwabara uneasily, something seemed wrong…

"WAIT!" Kurama's voice shot out as Kuwabara took off for the demon he had intentionally enslaved himself to. Kurama stumbled as he landed next to Yusuke, Hiei following suit.

"Shit!" The fox cursed.

"Kurama what is it?" Yusuke asked taking his eyes from Kuwabara's fight to lock them on the fox.

_If you should go right now…  
(I slit this cut in the black expanding sky)_

"Kuwabara's body is pulsing from that borrowed power. If he kills that demon now, yes he will have gained his freedom but that power could push him mentally over the edge and then-"

"I get the picture," Yusuke muttered before turning to call out for Kuwabara to calm down…but Kuwabara was already standing over the demon, the beast slain and twitching in it's last stages of death. And to Yusuke's disbelief Kuwabara was smiling a cruel little smile, as his eyes remained silver staring down at his victim. Kuwabara ended the demon's agony by placing his foot on the demon's neck and crushing his wind pipe as easily as wadding up a piece of paper. A splash of blood splattered Kuwabara's cheek, and Kuwabara raised his hand to wipe it away. However Kuwabara's hands were drenched in blood, so he only smeared more blood on his face.

"Kuwabara!" Yusuke shouted and before he could say a word Kuwabara was in front of him, hands dripping with his enemy's blood. His eyes were cast up not even looking at Yusuke. Yusuke swallowed hard, and then the copper haired man turned to glance down at Yusuke. He blinked his now silver eyes, and parted his lips slightly, fangs bared. Leaning down he rest his brow against Yusuke's and whispered, "I'd just like to eat that expression right off your face Yusuke."

And then it began to rain.

_If you should go right now…  
(The rain bleeds out before my jaded eyes)_

Yusuke blinked and Kuwabara was gone, Kurama and Hiei pushing Kuwabara back. As they engaged in battle, Yusuke stood letting the rain wash over his body, his long hair plastered to his small toned frame. "Kuwabara?"

Yusuke couldn't believe this. Just a minute ago…Kuwabara had been perfectly fine. No…not perfectly fine. At first he seemed to serious, to mature into something that was not the same old Kuwabara he was so accustomed to. And then, just for a moment Kuwabara had been his self. Kuwabara had cursed, and had laughed, and had smiled…and Yusuke had kissed him.

Yusuke had met Kuwabara on the streets of their hometown back when Yusuke was just a no good thug. He had been awakened to what kind of person Kuwabara was when Yusuke allowed himself to get beaten up to save his friends. Yusuke had developed a "tolerance," for Kuwabara when Rando had broken Kuwabara's body. Yusuke had become Kuwabara's friend when Kuwabara told him how he'd given Yusuke some of his spirit energy so Yusuke would not die from their encounter with the st. Beasts. Kuwabara became his _**best** _friend the moment Kuwabara smiled at Toguro and agreed to die if it would somehow help Yusuke.

Kuwabara became his everything the day Sensui stole Kuwabara away, and Yusuke had then laid his life out for Sensui thinking only of Kuwabara's safety.

Yusuke blinked and remembered Kurama and Hiei were attacking Kuwabara right now, and Yusuke shouted, "WAIT!"

_If you should go right now  
(I slit this cut in the black expanding sky)_…

Kuwabara's silver eyes shot to Yusuke as he held his own against Kurama and Hiei. Yusuke marched through the rain and glared at everyone but Kuwabara. "I promised him something…I promised to tell him something. I have to answer him…so get the hell away from him."

Kurama and Hiei knew by Yusuke's tone they better do as he said, and retreated, though they remained ready to spring into action.

"Kuwabara…" Yusuke began as he stopped in front of Kuwabara.

Kuwabara smiled, "That face…I want to devour it…"

"Would it make you happy?" Yusuke asked seriously.

"Hehehe…are you offering yourself to me Urameshi?" Kuwabara asked as a pool of red poured about him. The rain was cleansing Kuwabara's back, which had been sliced up when the demon had been pursuing him.

"Yeah…I am," Yusuke said with a shrug ignoring Kurama and Hiei. "Go ahead."

Kuwabara laughed and grabbed Yusuke by the shoulders, "Don't go back on your words now."

_To live without your love I don't know how…_

"I'm not planning on it. I can't live without you…so…if you devour me you know…it'll be like there's still a bit of me with you," Yusuke said seeming to be cocky as all this took place.

"YUSUKE!" Kurama and Hiei both cried out.

"Shut the hell up you two. This is a decision for me to make. And I swear I'll kick your asses if you try and stop him," Yusuke said in a bored even tone as he glared at the two of them from over his shoulder.

Kuwabara chuckled and bared his fangs, which Yusuke found to be remarkably ugly on Kuwabara's once gentle, and handsome face. He lowered his mouth to Yusuke's neck and then Yusuke wrapped his arms around Kuwabara's waist, "Oh yeah…Kuwabara I forgot to tell you this earlier…but I love you."

Kuwabara paused.

"I've loved you for a long time now," Yusuke admitted, "But…I didn't want to ruin any friendship we had. If I had known how much you really cared about me I would have made the pact with you. But I was afraid you'd think I was making you a tool, or asking you to give up your humanity…and I didn't want you to do that. Especially since it seems you're considered some sort of higher being by those in spirit world. I don't know why it took them so long to notice you're amazing. You've been amazing all along. I love you…so you can eat your fill now. I said what needed to be said."

_On and on I go in this world…I'm lusting after every empty girl…As smoke spat from the rifle slowly swirl…  
_

Kuwabara dropped to one knee his arms slipping from Yusuke's shoulders to his waist. Kuwabara seemed to be having trouble breathing and he closed his eyes, growling in blatant frustration. Yusuke placed his hands on Kuwabara's back rubbing soothing circles along Kuwabara's wet and injured back looking down at Kuwabara's face which was pressed to Yusuke's stomach.

The rain made it look like Kuwabara was crying, or maybe he was.

"Kuwabara…if you're not going to eat me…how about you come back to your senses and stay with me?" Yusuke offered.

Kuwabara twitched growling again...but it slowly died away and turned into a whimper.

_  
But I can't explain the way I feel…And all I know tonight is that it's real…_

Hiei and Kurama watched shivering as the rain soaked them to the bone. They were…amazed. Kurama and Hiei were seasoned demons, they had seen plenty of demon human pacts gone wrong. But they had never seen anyone come back from that insanity the power induced. It was amazing.

"Kuwabara's doing it again…" Hiei said quietly.

"Doing what?" Kurama asked ears pressed flat to his head.

"Surprising me."

"Hiei, I don't think this is all Kuwabara's doing. Yusuke is bringing Kuwabara back," Kurama said with an even tone.

"Ah I know," Hiei said evenly, "But Yusuke can't do anything to surprise me. I've accepted that Yusuke can do anything if he wants it done."

"He's annoying that way," Kurama said with a chuckled as he watched Kuwabara and Yusuke hoping and maybe even praying that Kuwabara would come back.

"Yes. Quite annoying," Hiei agreed glancing up as he noticed the brief rainstorm seemed to be letting up.

_I'm praying, darling:_

"I want…to be with you…" Kuwabara finally said closing his eyes.

"So be with me. I'm planning on being with you no matter what," Yusuke said smiling that cocky smile of his. He lowered himself forcing Kuwabara to be cradled in his embrace.

Kuwabara sunk into the mud his face pressed into Yusuke's lap and arms wrapped tight about Yusuke's waist. Yusuke gently collapsed on his best friend, and the man he loved, one arm wrapped around Kuwabara's head to tangle in his hair, while his other arm rest along Kuwabara's back finger curled protectively along the small of Kuwabara's back.

"Look at all these cuts…they were caused because you protected me…I'm sorry," Yusuke said gently touching a smaller wound. Kuwabara's eyes were squeezed tight now and it seemed he was really concentrating.

_  
Maybe someday we, together can be…the king and queen  
(Make me believe you mean this)_

"Calm down…and come back to your senses. I love you Kuwabara. And I'm going to be with you. You can't escape when you enter a relationship with me," Yusuke whispered directly in Kuwabara's ear. Kuwabara's eyes began to open.

The silver had vanished and his eyes were turning blue. The power rippling off his form seemed to be going away and Kuwabara whispered, "You…better not be lyin'…to m-me. I can't take it if you get bored of…me or somthin'. I love you…and even if…you stop loving me…let me stay by your side as your friend. I can…can't bare you leaving me anymore. It hu-hurts too damn much."

Yusuke frowned, he was truly sorry for all the times he'd left Kuwabara behind and alone in the human realm to fight at the Makai tournaments, or go train, or just leave. He was truly regretting it now…Yusuke kissed the back of Kuwabara's neck, blood slightly staining his lips.

"I'm never going to tire of you. I refuse. You're a goon, and you make me laugh and you make me happy…no one else does. Not like you can. I'd die if I lost you…so…are you ready to stay with me now?"

_  
Maybe someday we, together can be…the king and queen  
(I'll believe this when I see it)_

Kuwabara sighed and closed his eyes, "Yeah…'M ready…" his eyes fluttered open briefly to look at Yusuke. He smiled that famous goofy grin…and Yusuke smiled back knowing he had his Kuwabara back again.

Yusuke grinned, "Well you're screwed buddy. You're not escaping me now. Not ever. You're a dumbass…cuz I won't let you go."

Kuwabara laughed, "I want t be stuck with you. And it's you that's screwed. I hog the covers."

"I kick."

"I drink out of the milk carton."

"I like to walk around naked at night."

"I talk in my sleep sometimes."

"I never brush this hair, it's too fuckin' long."

"I'll never stop gelling my hair up. I hate it otherwise."

"I won't let you go."

Kuwabara smiled looking up at Yusuke, "You said that already."

"So?" Yusuke grinned, "I'm making sure you get it…I'm. Not. Letting. You. Go. You may think it sounds wonderful now, but I'll make you regret it sooner or later. I can be awful."

Kuwabara laughed, "And I told you…I'm not going to leave. You're just worried I'll go away."

"Maybe…" Yusuke admitted, "I mean what if some pretty younger demon comes along in 600 or so years, and you decide you'd like a little piece of that. I mean…I have a right to be nervous."

Kuwabara stared at Yusuke a moment and then yanked him down by his hair.

_Maybe someday we, together can be…_

Kuwabara kissed Yusuke gently but firmly and it was Yusuke who pulled away looking at Kuwabara with an expression he would only show to Kuwabara. Kuwabara smiled and closed his eyes, "Mmm…the rain is stoppin' Urameshi."

Yusuke glanced up seeing the sky clearing, and then looked to Kurama and Hiei who were smiling and quietly making their way towards the two.

"Yeah…so it is."

"Let me sleep here," Kuwabara murmured, "I'm so tired…and everything hurts."

Yusuke frowned and pulled Kuwabara up so that Kuwabara could rest his head in the crook of Yusuke's neck. "Yeah…rest buddy. I'm here. I'm going to take care of you." Yusuke kissed Kuwabara' temple and glancec back at the cuts on Kuwabara's back. Kuwabara who had loved Yusuke with all his heart had endured a lot, and Yusuke planned to kiss every scar away, and thank Kuwabara for saving him.

"How is he?" Kurama questioned as he kneeled next to Yusuke. He gently reached out moving some stray copper curls away from Kuwabara's brow, and gently wiped away the rain from Kuwabara's face.

"Dead tired…" Yusuke said as he pulled Kuwabara up to be in his embrace further.

"He's much stronger now," Hiei said taking a seat in the mud, and without looking took Kuwabara's limp arms and placed them in Kuwabara's lap. "He…startled me when I first saw him."

"He's still Kuwabara, _MY _Kuwabara," Yusuke said possessively as he kissed the drenched Kuwabara lovingly. Even though Kuwabara slept on and did not respond to Yusuke's loving kiss, Yusuke knew deep in Kuwabara's slumber that Kuwabara had gotten the message.

Kurama and Hiei laughed, letting their relief show and sighed, "You're already being a possessive lover. Hell a possessive mate," Kurama said when he finished his laugh.

"I am his mate. Or Husband. Or whatever it is," Yusuke said shocking his friends into silence.

"Were you guys not paying attention?" Yusuke asked as he leaned down to gently tilt Kuwabara's head back and kiss his Adam's apple. "I told him he can't escape from me now, I love him. And even though we don't have proof yet, he's going to be mine forever. So…if you two ever had any ideas…well too bad."

Hiei rolled his eyes and leaned back on his hands muttering about Yusuke being and idiot.

"Aw no sharing?" Youko asked pretending to be disappointed.

"Slut." Yusuke and Hiei both said.

And then the sun fully came out to warm and dry out the exhausted friends as they sat huddled together. To Yusuke, it seemed the sun was especially shining on himself and the man sleeping peacefully in his arms.

_The king and queen of all I've seen._

**END.**


End file.
